video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Bunnicula, The Vampire Rabbit/The Incredible Detectives
|catalogue number = VC1074 |rating = |running time = 46 minutes}} Bunnicula, The Vampire Rabbit/The Incredible Detectives '''is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 23rd February 1987, and then it got re-released by The Video Collection on 4th September 1989. Episodes # '''Bunnicula - The Vampire Rabbit - Vegetarian Vampire?! Two boys, an intelligent cat and a very-laid back dog solve one of the most bizarre mysteries ever. In an amazing series of nocturnal visitations, vegetables are ruthlessly drained of their juices. Can the culprit be a fluffy bunny-rabbit who answers to the name - Bunnicula? # The Incredible Detectives - When Madame Cheng, a slighty vain Siamese Cat, Hennessy a very talkative black crow and Reggie a sophisticated bulldog team up, they are - The Incredible Detectives! Sneaky underground adversaries kidnap their master, the son of a government scientist and hold the boy to ransom. unfortunately, they didn't bank on the super sleuthing skills of this trio who put their human counterparts in the doghouse. Description Here are two terrific cartoons stories that that can be watched time and time again by children of all ages. Credits Opening (Original 1987 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks *Worldvision Home Video logo (1983-1995) *Start of Bunnicula, The Vampire Rabbit (1982) Closing (Original 1987 release) * End of The Incredible Detectives (1979) * Closing Credits * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (Rare 1987 release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Worldvision Home Video logo (1983-1995) *Start of Bunnicula, The Vampire Rabbit (1982) Closing (Rare 1987 release) (with no trailer) * End of The Incredible Detectives (1979) * Closing Credits Opening (1989 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Worldvision Home Video logo (1983-1995) *Start of Bunnicula, The Vampire Rabbit (1982) Closing (1989 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of The Incredible Detectives (1979) * Closing Credits * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info Despite being released in 1987, Early prints of this VHS has the 1986 promo. The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery Bunnicula, The Vampire Rabbit and The Incredible Detectives (UK VHS 1987) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine Bunnicula, The Vampire Rabbit and The Incredible Detectives (UK VHS 1987) Cassette.jpg|Cassette bunnicula-the-vampire-rabbit-1982the-incredible-detectives-1979-10850l.jpg Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Ruby-Spears Enterprises Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Kaleidoscope Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:Worldvision Home Video Inc. Category:Bunnicula, The Vampire Rabbit Category:The Incredible Detectives Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions